Son of the Winter Queen
by Dreamcreator
Summary: In all of her years of existence, the Winter Queen had prayed for a child of her own, to raise and love with all her heart. The Man in the Moon granted that wish. In the form of Jack Frost.
1. The Wish

**Hi!**

**I saw this movie in theaters in and it was just so awesome! Then I was reading the fanfiction for it, and it inspired me to write my very own! I am going to try to keep the characters in check, so let me know if I mess up. I think Bunny and North or going to be the hardest for me to write. But I will give it my best shot!**

**To those who have been reading my other stories, I have not abandoned them. They will be posted as soon as I can get to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood, only my original characters.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

When the Man in the Moon came into power he brought forth Spirits and Guardians to help him in his quest to protect the children of the world from evil and darkness. Fighting for the greater good and to keep the balance of the earth in order; to bring hope and wonder to the land and to protect the dreams and memories of the children. Belief is what makes the guardians strong and it is the land that keeps the Spirits from disappearing.

Yet there our four beings…beings that are older than the Man in the Moon, more powerful than the Spirits, and greater than the Guardians combined. Four creatures that had been there since the Earth had been formed by the higher Gods, granting them their powers and free reign of the lands to their hearts content. Beings who are highly respected and greatly feared by all who look upon them.

The Four Seasons.

The Lady of Spring was a carefree woman, dancing and prancing around in the fields, with flowers growing underneath her feet with each step she took. She made the trees grow, sprouting new leaves and making the fruits ripe with pure perfection. As the youngest of her siblings she was considered an airhead, her thoughts always in the clouds as she spread new life and the spring rains to the world. Her appearance was that of different shades of green and pink; her hair long, loose, and wavy with flowers blooming in certain sections of her locks.

The Lord of Summer was a bit loose just like his younger sister, but had a fiery temper when angered or trifled with. He scorched the lands with his heat, drying up the plants and evaporating the waters as he spread the heat with a smirk on his face and a seething glint in his eyes. He was arrogant and haughty with his ways, more so than the rest of his seasonal family. He was a raging flame, just burning and earning to never be extinguished by the others. His coloring was that of yellows and browns giving him a dry appearance, his hair short, spiky, and needle like.

The Fall King was the exact opposites of his younger siblings; standing tall and proud with no emotion on his face as he wandered the lands bringing change to them. His bitterness brought ending of the new life, but not of death. No never that. He made the plants wither and changed the coloring of the leaves from green to that of oranges and reds, making them crinkle and become almost like ash. The beginnings of the cold and sullenness followed him like a plague, bringing sickness to everything and everyone. His attire was of reds and orange colors; dark and shades blended together; his hair pulled into a pony tail and his piercing eyes that looked beyond you.

The Winter Queen was by the far the oldest of her siblings and the most feared by the rest of the world. She was a being of silence, never uttering a word until she had something important to say. There were many ways to describe her, her attitude could be gentle like a breeze, bringing in soft snowflakes to all; or that of a raging storm, bringing in the bitter cold with snow blizzards raging upon the lands soaking the darkness, trapping all that dare enter. She is the ending to all endings, but was capable of the rebirth of new beginnings as well. She is the eternal sleep, a part of death but a part of life as well. She walks the earth leaving behind a trail of ice and frost with every movement, traveling with the wind to bring winter to wherever she would go bringing the coldness with her. She adorned the colors of blues and whites, frosted on her entire body; her long hair was tied into several braids and a layer of frost layed on her head like an elven crown.

They were greatest of all the spirits and guardians combined, doing their duty for so long and never gaining anything in return for their actions.

Yet the Winter Queen wanted more.

She was not a selfish creature, only living a simple life with one calling: bring the snow to the world, to the spread the deep sleep. Though she desired what all women want, a gift so precious and so pure that only the foolish would take it for granted if given to them.

The Season of Winter wanted a child.

"Dear Sister, a child is such a big responsibility. Why you can't have fun! You will always have to take care of them" Summer explained making small fires around his hands.

"Why not just make one? A servant that will help you spread winter. We all have servants. Why even Mother Nature has creatures to help her out, along with the others that roam these lands." Fall stated crossing his arms, a serious expression appeared on his face.

She glared at them both, not liking their answers at all. "I do not desire a helper to spread the frost. I want a child to call my own, to raise with love and nurture. It will be a gift not a burden my dear Brothers."

"That is such a pure wish my Sister…" Spring said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, "A wish that we ourselves cannot grant…but someone else can though."

The Winter Queen looked at the youngest sibling, her eyes going wide in realization of whom she spoke of.

"Ask the Man in the Moon for he blesses the world with wishes."

A snort was heard from the Season's Summer mouth as he scoffed, "He will do no such thing for you Winter. He is not one of us."

"Tis true, he comes from a different land…where royalty and loyalty are divided."

Spring was outraged by her brothers' comments. "Foolish brothers of mine! You speak of such lies! MiM is a good man. How dare you spread untruths of him when you do not even know him at all?"

"You are nothing but an airhead, Sister! Use your head for once instead of it floating in the clouds-"

"Silence all of you!" barked Winter, her icy blue eyes glaring deeply at her kin. "Our Sister Spring is right on both accounts. I shall seek out the Lunar Prince and ask for him to grant me a child of my very own."

Those were the final words that ended all discussion. The siblings knew that whatever a Season wanted, they would surely have. No matter what anyone could say or do to change their minds.

That very night in her snow palace at the farthest edge of the world, the Winter Queen bowed before the Moon and prayed; prayed to the Lunar Prince for a child for her to take care of and call her own. Her prayers and wish floated to the sky into a light to fill the brightness of the stars. The stars were wishes from the children of Earth, asking for the simplest of things to the greatest of wishes that a child could ask. She waited for her wish to come true.

The Man in the Moon had indeed answered her calling.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Let me know what you think of the characters, the plot of the story, and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	2. Jack Frost, The Winter Prince

**Hi!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me greatly happy that people really like this story! To answer a few of your questions yes this goes directly with the movie, just a different perspective if Jack had a family before becoming a Guardian. There was one review that gave me a great idea about a babyJack one with the Winter Queen. I'm thinking of doing some drabbles concerning this story that will be about Jack with his Season family and the Guardians if anyone likes the idea. Let me know because this will be later on if I have the time. Also have a very important question to ask at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood, only my original characters.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

It was the faithful Wind, who had alerted the Winter Queen of the gift the Man in the Moon blessed to her. The being circled around Winter excitedly, giving her a cold breeze of temperature to show her joy. The Winter Queen's eyes brightened with hope and a smile formed on her icy features. She could not contain her happiness.

_Come,_ whispered the Wind, _The Moon Ruler brings good tidings, for he has answered your prayers. Your son is to be born this very night._

A son.

A little boy.

_Her son._

_Her little boy._

Her smile grew as a tear drop fell beneath her closed eyes. She had to meet him. She had to see her son now. "Please…take me to my child."

The Wind was an old being, much older than the Seasons themselves. She was wild, a force to be wrecken with, and would not bow down to no one. When foolish spirits forced themselves to ride on the Wind, she would throw them off, making sure they fell hard to learn their lesson. Those who were more respectful were able to fly with her, only to a certain degree. The Wind took no orders from anyone, she was her own master. With this being a special occasion, the Wind let it slide and lifted the Queen from the frozen ground.

Soon the Winter Queen was flying through the air, passing the clouds, flying over head the ocean, and over the tops of acres and acres of trees. Snowflakes were soon forming, floating down to the white covered earth, expressing the joyful emotions emitting from the Winter being.

Flying over top the trees, the mist began swirling all around her and soon flowing into the small towns and wooden villages. Then slowly the Wind descended the Winter Queen to the outskirts of a small village, to a pristine lake frozen by the ice. Gracefully she landed near the edge, and looked upon the starry night sky to the Moon.

_**Wait**_

She didn't have to wait long.

The Moon's light beamed at the center of the lake. The ice soon was crinking and cracking, breaking apart in the light. A figure then rose from the icy waters, gasping for breath, as he stared at the bright orb in the sky.

The Winter Queen was awed by the boy…her son. Awed by his snow white hair, short but sticking out in all directions; to his skin which was pale and ice like, resembling a frozen child; and all the way down to his bare feet. His clothes were tattered and old looking. Skinny long tight pants made of hide that went down to his ankles and were held together by rope. His ruffled shirt, tan hide vest, and cloak clung to his form, tight and worn out looking. Clothes not fit for a Season, especially to a child of a Season! She made plans in the back of her mind to get her son a new wardrobe.

He was still floating in the air, the Wind bringing gentle happy breezes to the child to reassure him that he was among safe company. He laughed a childish laugh, bringing warmth to the Immortal Winter being.

The Moon then spoke.

_**Your name is Jack Frost, Child of Winter.**_

The Winter Queen smiled slightly as she saw her son land back on the ice and started skating on it in play; His laughs loud and echoing throughout the area. She was able to have a better visual of his face. Such a youthful one too! Soft and full of a playful but mischievous expression; his eyes were bright ice blue, and could show any emotion that he was feeling at the moment. She could swear by her honor that she could see snowflakes in those eyes. He looked no more than to be twelve or thirteen years of age, maybe even fourteen. So young! So very young!

His playing stopped when the Moon addressed him again. Both beings looked up to the sky once more.

_**You are the Winter Prince…Son of the Winter Queen.**_

The child then turned around ever so slowly and gazed his eyes at the Winter Queen. She wondered how he knew where she was, but that could be solved for another time. Now she was finally seeing her son. No words were spoken, no movement made. They both looked at one another in amazement, not once looking away, for fear if they did the other would vanish as if in a dream.

Suddenly the young teenaged boy sprinted right towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head snuggling into her stomach. Startled by his sudden impulse, the Winter Queen froze with her hands halfway up in the air. Then ever so softly the young boy whispered one word.

"Mother."

If the Winter Queen's heart had been frozen over with layers upon layers of ice, then it was certainly thawing at this very moment from all the warmth she was feeling from that one special word and the presence of her little boy being here with her. With teary eyes she wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a gently squeeze, bending over to kiss his forehead.

"My son. It is so good to see you."

The boy, Jack, looked up at her with happiness and playfulness in his eyes. "It's good to see you too. Now come! Let's play!" Breaking the embrace, he started skating around the ice once more. "Come on Mom! It's fun!"

How the Winter Queen laughed! Soon both her and Jack were skating together on the ice with the Wind joining in on their fun as well, swirling all the snowflakes that both Mother and Son were creating from their joyfulness. Jack was laughing so hard that he did not notice a strange object next to his feet. The Winter Queen heard a gasp along with thump and clank, hard objects hitting the ice. She turned to see her son sprawled on the frozen water, peering at the object that caused his fall.

A long wooden staff with one of its ends crooked, making it hook- like in shape. It had been carved with care and on further inspection looked clearly old and aged. She rushed over to him, to make sure he was alright, only to find him picking up the staff. Suddenly frost was covering the entire staff, and Jack gasped along with his mother. The staff was channeling his winter powers. In awe and stupor, Jack lightly tapped the end of the wooden object on to a tree. Soon ice and frost was lightly dusted the bark in such beautiful patterns.

"Mom! Mom! Did you see that? That's so amazing!" He cried out and started running on the lake once more, staff dragging on the ice creating more frosted floral patterns. He twirled and spun in circles, the Wind dancing around him. The Winter Queen clapped her hands in eagerness and joy.

"Well done Jack! Those are beautiful! But you must remember to be careful with your powers, understood?" She walked over to her happy child. He laughed.

"Ah Mom, I'll be careful it's just this is so- WHOA!"

"JACK!"

The Wind caught up by all the excitement and fun, lifted the small Winter Prince right up into the air, over the top of trees, and him staring down at his mother upon the lake.

"MOM!" She could hear the fright in his voice which scared and enraged her. She was going to fly up there to retrieve him, bringing back safely to the ground to make sure he was safe, and then give the Wind a scolding of a lifetime. Her thoughts were interrupted by his laughter.

"This is so cool! I can see everything from up here! I'm really flying!" Jack waved his body around, like a fledging just learning to spread their wings and fly for the very first time; The Wind cradling him ever so gently.

_It is only I, my dear Winter Prince who can truly give you the power of flight. Such a precious child to play with._

Jack was startled by this voice, but for some strange reason he knew this being would bring no harm to him. From way above the young boy looked down at his surroundings, seeing the lake his mother was currently standing on, to the acres and acres of woods that surround the lake. Then he saw the flickers of light emitting from a village not far from them. A smile formed on to his face and soon a smirk followed as well.

"Hey Wind…could we go to that town over there?" he asked the elemental being then quickly added, "Please?"

The Wind ruffled his unruly hair. _Of course child_. Soon the Wind was heading towards the lights with a laughing boy as its precious cargo. They ignored the Winter Queen's cries and shouts, going straight to their destination.

The village was small with a few wooden buildings and a small church, most of the homes were far away; built in the woods or in pastures to car for their livestock. Small fires and lanterns were lit, brining warmth to the people from the freezing cold and the harsh darkness.

Jack flew clumsily to the ground, landing in a pile of snow; laughing as he fixed his garments and stood up looking around the area. The people were walking, bringing their cloaks and whatever clothing that was covering them closer to them to keep warm. Jack smiled and waved at everyone, giving them small 'Hi's!' and 'Hellos!', skipping across the trail. Approaching him was a small girl chasing a spotted dog, with a smile on her youthful face and laughter coming out of her mouth.

"Hi! Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"

His response was more barking from the dog and more laughter from the girl as they _walked right through him_.

Jack froze on the spot. His eyes were wide with shock and his breathing became gasps. They walked right through him! How could that be possible? Suddenly more and more people were going through him, like he was nothing. Not seen or not heard.

For the first time since he was 'born' Jack felt _cold_. A hopeless and lonely feeling plaguing his heart, mind, and soul. A feeling so horrible he could only describe it in just one word: _Empty._ He was so lost and so alone in this world of people who could not even see or hear him panicking. Then hands wrapped around his body, leading him away from that awful place, away from these terrifying emotions. He stayed in those arms, knowing they were solid and holding him; telling and reassuring him that he was safe and alive. A brush of lips placed kisses on his forehead as he burrowed deeper into the person who was protecting him.

"Hush my young one. Everything is alright. Mother is here. I am here." The Winter Queen repeated the mantra of words over and over, soothing her scared child. She held him closer, whispering more soothing words to his worried mind. "No one will ever harm you. You are safe."

Her son kept on shaking into her body, his fears still taunting him. The emotions that he had felt from before were still there, not wanting to go away. He lifted his head to see his mother's face, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and his voice quivering.

"Mom…they walked right through me…like nothing…so cold…so alone. Am I…are we…dead?"

The Winter Queen wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks, and gave him a sad smile. "Oh Jack. We are very much alive in our realm, seen and heard by all the spirits who dwell here. But to them…"She indicated to the humans in the village. "They are part of cycle that we Seasons provide for them. Giving them the gentle warmth of Spring, the scorching heat of Summer, the bitter change of Fall, and we bring the freezing sleep of Winter. We create all of those for them, but at the same time we are not part of that cycle they live in. We can never be seen by them, never talk to them for those poor mortals can never hear us."

"As for dead…know this my child. The dead belong to a different place my son. They go to a Holy land in a world that we cannot go to yet. That is part of a different realm that never we or they can see until it is our time to forever sleep…to no longer breathe or live. To the mortals…we are just ghosts to them. Myths and legends that very few believe in. Only the mortal children can believe in them, but only for a short amount of time."

They stood there, the snow still falling around them and the Wind giving gently breezes to comfort her new friend. Jack's shaking soon stopped and hugged his mother, extracting in all her comfort and soothing words, soon becoming calm. She gave him one last kiss and looked down at him, giving him a comforting smile.

"Come, let us go home."

"Home?"

"Yes my little one. Did you think I live in the woods or in a cave?" She laughed at her son's surprised expression. "Oh my son, we live in a palace, crafted in snow and ice, built in one of the coldest lands here. And…there will be our family waiting for us there."

Jack smiled, "Really? What kind of family? Is it snow people? Do I have siblings? Am I going to have to share a room with them, because I will throw a snowball at them if they annoy me. Can I..." He went on talking and the Winter Queen laughed some more. Things were surely going to be different in her life and her sibling's lives as well.

"You have two uncles and an aunt who are greatly anxiously waiting to see you if I know the Wind very well has already alerted them of your homecoming." The Wind laughed for she had already done that, making all the Seasons head out to the Winter Palace to meet the newest member to their family.

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Let us leave then."

Holding each other's hands they both walked away from the village. Snow and wind bringing much force for their departure back home. Jack glanced back at the village, thinking of all those emotions he had felt from not being seen. He shook those thoughts away, knowing that he was going to a place where everyone could see him and not walk through him; where he would never experience the feeling of emptiness again. He went right back to talking to his mother and asking more questions about his relatives he was going to meet.

He didn't look back at that village again.

* * *

**So there we have it! Jack meeting his mom for the first time and next chapter will have him meeting the rest of his family!**

**IMPORTANT! Before I post the third chapter, I would like to know after that chapter is posted if you want me to go straight into the movie, or write a few chapters about Jack interacting with the Seasons then go on to the movie plot then the story plot? I would like your answers please, that way I can prepare for the upcoming chapters of this story. Anyway, I hope I kept Jack and Manny in character. If I didn't please let me know so I can correct it. That also goes for spelling mistakes as well.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	3. A Family Gathering

**I'M BACK!**

**Sorry for the very long wait, things have been popping in my life right now that has to be dealt with and probably later as well. But I digress! Anyway this took forever to write, and just to let you amazing readers know that I will be posting a few more chapters with Jack and his Seasonal family then I will head straight for the movie. Man are there going to be some changes that's for sure! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, favorited, or have this story on alert. Makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians just my original characters.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you quit your pacing Sister dear?"

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited and nervous I could run on the walls! There's going to be another addition to our family!"

Summer huffed, "Well your excitement is driving me up the wall. Try to be patient will you and not fall into pieces?" He too was ecstatic as well to meet their nephew. He looked over to their brother Fall who was standing by the window gazing at the night sky. He out of all of them was the calmest, but the Heat being knew better. He knew how close the Fall King and the Winter Queen were especially with their history.

"What do you think? Of our Winter having a son?" He hummed to his older brother, waiting for his reaction. He wanted to see his brother show some kind of uneasiness so that he may taunt him, or to prove that the stoic man actually had feelings.

"It is none of my business of our Sister's wants and needs. If she desires a child then she will have a child." Summer snorted at his older brother's response. So typical and to the point as usual. "Though…"

"What?"

Fall slowly looked over to his heat being brethren. "A child is a lot to handle. A delicate gift that must be taken care of with the most utter respect. Are we Seasons capable of taking care of this boy, raising him as our own, loving him…with our history?

Summer's eyes had widen in realization; Spring lost her hippity hoppity bounce, listening to Fall's words…words that spoke of truth and horror.

"Dear Brother…" she whispered softly, her playful nature now gone and buried within her soul, "It was a long time ago. We…can never atone for what we have done, but do we not deserve a bit of happiness? Winter especially deserves it."

"For once I agree with you Spring." Summer stated and looked back at his older sibling. "What's done is done; there is no way or chance to change it now. That is in the past, this is the present we are living in now. Stop these dwellings of the past Fall, it does nothing for your complexion." Fall snorted indigently while Spring held back her giggles but with no success. "We are who we are."

"And what are we then Brother?" hissed the eldest loudly, eyes slitted and face showing anger.

Summer puffed up is chest and stated every so proudly, "We are the Seasons of course!"

"Not in the very beginning we weren't."

Silence echoed throughout the entire Winter Palace. The air becoming more cold…frigid…suffocating. Talk such as their past was too dark to think of. Their origins too sinister to ever speak of.

"Stop! I can't stand it no more! Our little nephew is going to be here very soon and I don't want him to hear such _vile_ talk! No more!"

"Calm down Sister before you start to lose your petals." Fall grabbed his spastic younger sibling by the shoulders, giving her a scolding. "Or your common sense for that matter."

"She's already lost that a long time ago Brother Fall."

"Summer! Take that back right now!"

"Make me!"

Sputtering and bickering between the two, Fall groaned massaging his aching head. Not wondering for the first time why he was cursed with annoying younger siblings. He hoped the boy didn't act like those two or be influenced by them in any way, shape, or form. Winter would cause the next Ice Age as punishment. He wondered if he could strangle the other Seasons and hide the evidence before the Winter Queen and their new kin arrived.

The Balancer would certainly not be pleased at all.

"These family gatherings never cease to amaze me."

Spring and Summer stopped their spattering while Fall's eyes widen at hearing their Sister Winter's voice. The three Seasons slowly turned their heads to see the Winter Queen watching them. Her arms crossed and a small smirk playing on her beautiful facial features. Her eyes half lidded, but full of merriment though not from their antics but from finally having her wish granted; for having the child that she always wanted.

Speaking of said child…

"Winter! We have been waiting for so long!" The Lady of Spring ranted, rushing over to her sibling. "I am so excited for becoming an aunt!"

"Her excitement has been driving us insane." The Lord of Summer spat. "I was going to knock some sense into her but alas she would lose it in mere seconds."

"Brother! Stop teasing me! Winter! Fall! Make him stop!"

"Oh stop your blubbering! You're acting like child, or better yet a spoiled brat."

The Fall King intervened. "Speaking of children, where is your son Sister? The Wind sang praises to us claiming he has arrived today."

The Winter Queen's smirk merged into a smile. "He has and he is a pure delight. I believe you will like him."

"We will if we knew where he was!"

"Calm yourself Brother Summer, for Jack is playing with the Wind right now, flying together. They have become the greatest of playmates in the short amount of time they have known one another."

Silence enclosed on the Season's, too stunned to even comprehend the words. The Fall King was the first one to speak.

"The Wind and your son…are playmates?"

Soon the rest of the siblings were speaking out.

"The Wind is letting a child ride on her? She doesn't let anyone ride her! For Earth's sake she barely lets us the Season's ride her even if we ask her! How can a boy just fly on the Wind? This is absurd!"

"Oh my! I knew the Wind wasn't just a crabby air spirit! She actually has a heart, though it does make you wonder where it would be in an air spirit that you can't see at all. I mean she doesn't have a body so how would that work since she is a living being or is she? That is so strange…"

The Winter Queen waved her hands in the air, "One at a time my brothers and sister. If you do not believe me, you will just have to see for yourselves." She beckoned them to be silent, and listen to their surroundings. Soon they heard the laughter of a child and the whistling of the wild Wind. The sounds rose louder and louder as they drew near to the group of Seasons.

"WHO HOO! That was fun! Can we do that again? Please oh please!

Suddenly from the Winter Palace's hallway a figure swooshed right passed them, laughing ever so joyfully echoing throughout the palace. The Wind gently placed Jack on his feet next to his mother, a bright and beautiful smile lighting up his face as he went up to hug her. The Seasonal Siblings could see the pure joy on the Winter Queen's face, lighting up so brightly with her smile down at her child. "Perhaps another time my young one. Right now there are some important people who…" She smirks at her brothers and sister, "…have been anxiously waiting to meet you. Jack I want you to meet your Uncles and Aunt. Everyone this is my son, Jack Frost, the Winter Prince."

Jack smiled and waved at his older family members. They did seem a bit strange, but he believed that every family has an oddball or too. "Hi!" The three Seasons kept on looking at him, not one of them uttering a sound or acknowledgement of his greeting. His smiled slowly slipped from his face and he suddenly became nervous, wondering if he had offended his mother's siblings by accident. Jack was about to apologize when suddenly he was gathered into a pair of green arms and a squeal of a voice calling:

"Oh Hello my little nephew! I'm your Auntie Spring! I'm so glad to finally meet you! We are going to have so much fun you won't believe it!" She hugged him so tightly and firmly that Jack was fleeing his limbs, hands reaching out for his mother to save him. Winter scowled at her young sister.

"Let the boy go Spring! He was just born today and now you're trying to strangle him before any proper introductions are made." The Lord of Summer crossed his arms and glared at Spring when she childishly stuck her tongue at him. Jack giggled then started grunting to remove himself from those dainty but strong arms. The Winter Queen pulled him away, making sure he regained his breathing and smoothing down his hair.

"Forgive your aunt, she is sometimes impatient and gets excitedly very easily. She is the Lady of Spring." The mentioned Lady of Spring blushed with embarrassment and giving a small shy smile. Jack just grinned.

"No worries…just give me a heads up next time…Auntie." The young boy blushed and was brought back into those arms with his Aunt crying and giggling that she was an aunt now. He could see the two other males in the room rolling their eyes at the woman's antics while his mother just sighed.

"Dear Airhead Sister…if you don't release the boy in the next twenty seconds I will have to bring the sizzling heat early upon your domain, drying and burning up all your creations for the next millennium." Summer threatened a slight smirk revealed on his arrogant face." How would you like that?"

The Lady of Spring whined, "You're so mean Brother Dear!" but still she let go of young Jack who rubbed his neck from the restraint, and gave his Aunt a small smile to reassure her he was alright. He glanced over to see one of his uncles circling around him, making him feel tense.

"Stringy boy, isn't he Winter? A bit too skinny and gangly, why he's mostly legs!"

The Winter Queen glared at her young brother while Jack felt mortified. "Brother Summer, I would watch that mouth of yours if you want to continue to be around for the next few millenniums. My son here is quite adorable," The young boy groaned and blushed with embarrassment, wondering why mothers always said that about their children to other people. "And in time when he grows up he will be quite a handsome lad." She glared then turned back to her son. "Jack this is your uncle, the Lord of Summer whose mouth likes to get him into all sorts of trouble." A smirk was tugging at her lips. "He's also full of himself too."

Jack laughed at his mother's words and by the look of his uncle's face he was not too happy at all. Suddenly he had a face full of the Heat Season in his face. "Whoa! Ever hear of personal space?"

"I don't like being laughed at boy. You respect your elders you hear me? Especially your mother because she will go crazy with anger if you do something wrong, along with the rest of us…well except Spring…your aunt isn't really all there in the head if you know what I mean." Spring scoffed while the rest of the Seasonal Siblings glowered at him, ready to smite him. Especially Jack. No one talked liked that about his mother and got away with it.

"You know…" the boy casually said, "…For someone who likes to cause trouble, you're really doing a lousy job of it."

"Say what now you little-"

A snowball, a freezing cold snowball hit him square in the face taking him aback leaving him stunned. Spring was giggling like a silly girl, while the Winter Queen smiled at her son who was laughing and smirking. Summer's left eye twitched, face scrunched up in anger, raising the temperature up to melt the snowball quickly, leaving him wet. Suddenly a booming eerie laughter was heard behind them. They all turned around…just to see the Fall King chuckling.

The Fall King never laughs.

The Bitter Season soon was done laughing, walking up to the surprise young Winter Prince. Jack looked into those dark eyes and saw a glint of amusement in them, easing away the tension he felt.

"I like this boy." He held his hand up to the young teen. "Anyone who can make a fool out of Brother Summer and get back at him with his own antics has my respect."

Jack just blinked in awe of this great Season before him and shakily took his hand. His hand was huge and muscular! He could easily break his small hand, heck maybe break him in two. He gave him a small smile, trying not to show fear to his uncle.

The Winter Queen came over to them, a small chuckle breaking out from her pale lips. She bent down and kissed her son's forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of Jack. Your Uncle, The Fall King, maybe a stern soldier, but you have gained his respect quickly. That is quite an honor to accomplish my young one."

Jack blushed, making both adults laugh quietly this time. The Fall King let go of his young nephew's hand and ruffled his white hair, getting a squeak out of him, though this time Jack smiled cheekily at his uncle.

"You're a strange bunch, but I like you!" The boy turned to his mother. "Is there anymore family members to meet, Mom?"

"Just the servants of our Season's young one. Later on you will meet the other Spirits who dwell here, though take heed some of them are old and bitter, they don't like change that much-"

"Kind of like Brother Fall here!" The Lord of Summer snorted, while Fall glared right at him.

"Oh don't forget the Monsters, the Sprites, Imps, Fairies, Creatures, Beings of Weather, beings of Magic, and Oh! The Guardians, Dear Sister!" Spring jumped excitedly clapping her hands, "We mustn't forget them."

Summer rolled his eyes while Fall just sighed. "How can we forget the likes of the Guardians? They are nothing but pompous-"

"Little ears here, Brother Dear!" The Winter Queen hissed, covering her son's ears. "The others maybe full of themselves, but do not judge the Sandman at all! He works too hard and tries to protect everyone. He has no one to help him while the others do. So watch what you say in front of me and Jack. They work for the Man in the Moon, and I shall be ever grateful to him for the special gift he has given me. "She hugged her son.

Jack returned the hug back, his head filled with thoughts and questions about the others he would soon meet; especially the ones called Guardians. Who were they? What do they do? Why did his relatives not like them? Who was the Sandman? And the Man in the Moon? Was he the one who spoke to him and told him who he was? So many questions Jack wanted to know, but he would ask later, not wanting to anger his family members even more.

"So who else is there that I get to meet?"

"Well most importantly…"The Lady of Spring began, "You will have to be introduced to our Balancer. The one who looks over us the Season's, NOT rule over them mind you."

The young boy tilted his head. "Who's the Balancer?"

Before anyone could answer him, a shift of change in the air alerted them. Alerting them of a disturbance in the palace. Someone with power, someone they knew very well. A presence they all knew too well. A kind, strong authority figure, stern being that could bless you with gifts or curse you with horrors unknown for the rest of your days. The Winter Queen should have known the Wind or the Man in the Moon would have spread the news to _her_ of the birth of the Winter Prince. A small grin appeared on all the Season's faces.

"You'll soon find out."

Jack turned his head…and gasped.

* * *

**I'm so evil just leaving that cliffhanger there. Mwhahahahahahaha! I wonder who it could be that wants to meet Jack? You will just have to find out in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
